vongolaxifandomcom-20200214-history
Styx
Basic Info Deimos (''デイモス)'' was an orphan who not long, became the newest member of the Varia, working as their 3rd generation's Mist officer, also under the name of Styx (スティックス). His only known relative would be Mammon and just like him, he too is an illusionist. Not long after, he soon moved to Japan to assist the rest of the officers in the area. Deimos tends to wear a black-cap that resembles very much like Mammon's hood. He also has similar triangles on his cheeks, except are red and much smaller. Outline Raised in Italy for most of his life, Deimos's parents' identity has been kept secret, he was forced to live his days as an orphan. At age seven, was the first time he had come across his uncle, Mammon. At first, he wanted nothing to do with the boy, but Deimos, being desperate and persistent, eventually managed to persuade his uncle. Mammon taught the basics of illusion making and a few of his own techniques, but had only taught him so far, and refused to teach him any further until he pays back what he already gave to him. Deimos agreed, and Mammon decided to hand him to the Varia at age twelve to help him pay for his debt. Deimos was used with undercover assassinations to test his skills and make silent killings. Overtime, he's taught himself other illusional techniques, but also repayed the debt he owed, (which also came from other personal businesses around Italy. Some families may use him for hire. Being part of the Varia, he was paid extra for his time). Once that was done, Mammon agreed to show him more of his techniques. From his fast learning ability, Deimos is almost as strong as Mammon. At age fourteen, he was announced an official member of the assassination squad. Soon enough, Deimos was sent to Namimori, to meet the other Varian officers who currently inhabited the area, and train his skills against other possible mafioso members. Personality Dark, mysterious but passionate, Deimos tends to act rather formal for his age. Although he hates living in the world and everything about it, he clings onto life, refusing to let go so easily. Death of others, he couldn't care less, but thinking of his own death intimidates him. His greed for money is just as strong as his Uncle's, picking up most of his mannerisms during his time around him. No one but his uncle knows who he is, and what he's been through. Mammon, being only one he has ever opened up to, Deimos shares no history about himself for anyone who he feels nothing for (which is almost everyone). He is easily agitated by things so getting on his nerves is likely. But anyone who he finds annoying, or unimportant, would tend to be ignored. Also, he doesn't speak unless he's spoken to, or if it is actually worth his time. Although he's been hired by various families, he never gives an identity to himself to complete strangers. His information is private, and tends to keep it this way. If you were ever persistent, he may only give you the pet name Mammon gave to him when he was young. Other personal info is classified from the world. It's hard to believe someone like Deimos is passionate. But, from his years of having no family, he had feelings about everything around him. It was only when he found kin, he was forced to shut out all emotions, or show absolutely no deep feelings to others. But if Mammon were to ever pass on, Deimos would feel lost, and find another person to be his guide, secretly hating to be alone in the world. Deimos can despise anything that comes his way, but depending on the circumstance, can also care for something very dearly. Thanks to his Arcobaleno uncle, he's kept his feelings under control, so it's almost impossible to manipulate his emotions. But if you become a friend of his, it's likely for Deimos to slightly soften towards them. Instead of answering with critical remarks, he'll loosen up and act a little politer, acting a little more like a curious little boy, than a complex-minded adult. This is only towards people he considers as "friends". Deimos is very critical about things. He doesn't listen to anything unless he is sure it's a true fact. If there is no background info to back up a theory, he automatically dismisses it as false. He is usually successful in random debates. Thanks to his way of thinking, his mind is only based on facts. (And he knows a handful of things about the mafia world, especially the Vongola). In fights, like any good strategist, Deimos plans ahead in battle. Whether he needs an extra escape route, or a plan to finish off his opponent. Relationships (More will be added once roleplays progress). Mammon His uncle seems to have a steady feeling towards him. Not hating, but not exactly so close to want to give up his life for him. But that would be Mammon's feelings. To Deimos, Mammon is really the only family he has. Even if Deimos had to teach himself most of his manipulation with illusions, Mammon did teach a few of his own to him. Mammon is possibly the only person he would willingly give pay at any amount, always having to do so if Mammon agrees to teach him a new technique. They have only seen each other three times overall Deimos's life, but when they do, Deimos makes it worth his while. Xanxus He hasn't worked very long with the Varia, but being Mammon's apprentice, Deimos needed some sort of living to pull through. Just after Shikatsu (and the rest of the next generation Varians) left the base for Namimori, was when he was officially became a permanent officer of the Varia. Deimos is willing to serve Xanxus, but personally has nothing against him. Or any feelings at all. Squalo Superbia Is the only "other" member of the Varia he had met. Since his identity was kept secret to the other members, only the leader and second-in-command know of his existence. Deimos works for the Varia, but has actually only set foot in their base once or twice. He is bothered by the vocal way the silver-haired swordsmen says his words, but is also impressed of Squalo's sword handling, therefore gives his respect to him as well. Shikatsu Yomiko Superbia Abilities and Weapons Techniques *'Moderate Telepathy:' Just like his uncle, Deimos also has the ability to read minds. But, not exactly as well. He can only pick up traces of feelings. Also, cannot read one's mind if their head is clouded too negatively. But, what he can do, is communicate and speak to people in their heads. Which, usually tends to surprise them. *'Hand to Hand combat:' In desperate situations, Deimos also learned some direct combat skills like Judo and basic Ninjutsu. Although he doesn't use it often, he makes time to learn bits and pieces of it, knowing to plan ahead when the time calls for it. He can also catch small weapons like blades or other needles at a certain speed in battle. *'Illusions:' Having inheritance of mist flames, Deimos's standard technique in battle is his illusions. From what his mentor taught him, he's adapted well and learned to use these tricks very strategically. His use of illusions is strong, almost impossible to not believe it's really there. But being the apprentice and nephew of one of the great illusionists of the world, his skills are nothing to joke about. Weaponry *'Catena di Keres' ''- Chain of Keres:'' (Keres being the name of a spirit of violent or cruel death) This chain carries mist flames, and is used in his illusions, and can only be personally used by him. He can change it into anything he pleases during battles. If he were to finish off an already-weak/dying opponent, he would wrap the chain around his enemy's neck and tighten it until they suffocate. When is chain isn't in use, it's usually wrapped around his waist, like a belt. *'Needles and Poison: '(The poison comes in later when he meets Shikatsu.) ''When using close-combat, Deimos manipulates needles and poison. The poison is injected when his enemy is unaware, and he usually aims for vital areas. One drop, immediately attacks the muscles, which forces function of movement to stop. As long as there isn't too much of it in the bloodstream, it will only cause certain areas to stop. (Cut in the right leg, right leg looses movement.) It causes piercing pain towards the opponant, which is too much to ignore. Shikatsu also created an antidote for it, since no amount of normal drugs can cure it. If a large amount were to somehow get into the blood, the poison will distribute itself until it reaches the upper area, which usually takes about one or two days. If the person isn't healed by then, it would slowly kill them. *'Mist Raven:' Usually used when Deimos isn't using his illusions, or the beginning of fights. If he isn't using it that time, it's played during a direct combat. This raven can manipulate mist flames when it attacks, turning itself into whatever it wishes to hit their opponent. But just like the chain, Deimos may also use it for his illusions. Extra *Deimos is named after the Greek spirit of fear, dread and terror. *His nickname "Styx" (meaning "hate" or "detestation") was a river in Greek mythology that formed the boundary between Earth and the Underworld. It circles the Underworld nine times. Styx was the little pet name Mammon gave to him when he was still young. *Mammon is the only person in his life he really cares about, other than himself, not minding the greed his uncle has for money. *Deimos prefers to be called by his real name, the exact opposite of Viper, who much prefers to be called "Mammon". But doesn't mind it when his Uncle calls him "Styx". *Just like his uncle, he shares the same greed and love for money. *He was orphaned at age four. *He may not show this all very well, but Deimos enjoys getting compliments. (But for anyone who knows him thoroughly, that isn't enough to get you any closer to him.) But he also feels just as much for insults. That is, ''if they irk him. *It was Deimos who insisted on keeping his identity private to the other Varia officers, until he became an official member. (He's familiar with the rest of the original Varia, but is only aquianted by them. He doesn't know much about them except Xanxus and Squalo.) *Deimos knows the real age of his Uncle (and who he really is, plus his past life before the Arcobaleno curse), but refuses to give it to anyone who isn't of importance. *His favourite food is cream puffs. *At one point, from being hired by many families in Italy, Deimos was rich at one point, but gave most of it up to Mammon so he would continue to teach him stronger illusions. He kept some only enough for his standard of living. *When it comes to poor suckers who owe him a deposit, Deimos created his own little tactic. As his victim pays him the right amount, he would restate the amount they were suppose to pay, saying he only got a bit of the payment. Most fall for the trap and pay him extra. *For people who know of Mammon's older self, may sometimes mistaken Deimos for him. *Deimos can use both hands for writing, eating, etc. But, he's a little bit more use to his left hand. *His eyes are red. Unlike Mammon, his true face shows when he gets serious in battle. Navigation Category:Mist Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Varia Category:Namimori Category:Illusionists